


Bloodlines and Brighter Futures

by chimyra



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, Blood Magic, Everybody Lives, Extremely Ambigous Timeline, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, hermione is heir to the house of black, mostly - Freeform, much later, the newt/hermione comes later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimyra/pseuds/chimyra
Summary: Blood is a powerful thing. So is a name. What will Hermione do when she finds out that her blood and her name aren't quite what she thought them to be?





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! So with two other WIPs I the crazy author have decided to tack on a third. I blame my over active imagination. Its beginning to look like I'll be jumping around a lot as inspiration comes and goes. So please do not expect regular updates as I am unsure when the muse's tide will hit low. That said, this is unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine.

It was the same dream. The same voice. Sibilant and devoid of emotion. Repeating itself over and over as flashes of light from the wands of Death Eaters filled the air. “Stun the girl. She may prove useful.” 

Ducking and dodging the beams of red until her breath came in heavy pants. Hiding behind gravestones, heart pounding hard enough that she feared it would burst. Phoenix song melding with his hissing voice, the exploding sound of headstones shattering as spell after spell made contact, a sharp counterpoint to the melody rising behind her. “She may prove useful.”

Light. Blinding, blistering light. 

Hermione woke gasping for breath, sweat matting her hair to her head and soaking the sheets that tangled around her in the night. At least this time she hadn’t screamed, she thought to herself as she fumbled for her wand. A quick lumos revealed the still sleeping form of Ginny on the bed across the room. Fortunately the silencing ward she had cast around her bed had held. 

Standing on slightly unsteady feet, Hermione efficiently remade her bed and dried the sheets with a few well placed flicks of her wand and murmured words. She made a mental note to start practicing wordless spells tomorrow. Beyond the benefits in dueling, it would make getting up in the middle of the night easier if she didn't have to worry about waking her current roommate. Hermione was thankful for the strong wards and a house filled with of age adults that allowed her to perform underage magic. It irked her to no end knowing that The Trace mostly targeted muggleborns and those who lived in less magical areas. Here with so many adults using magic daily it would be next to impossible for the Ministry to determine who was casting what without examining every wand present. It would make preparing for classes next fall much easier. Not to mention, being allowed to practice magic made maintaining the secret of her nightmares a walk in the park. 

Living in Grimmauld Place for the summer, was something she had never anticipated after the end of the Triwizarding Tournament. Of course, the reemergence of Voldemort into the wizarding world had not been high on her list of possible outcomes of the blighted event either. 

Creeping out of the bedroom, Hermione made her way to the kitchen casting a tempus charm to check the time. Shortly after two in the morning. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. Reaching the landing she said a short prayer that Lady Walburga Black would continue to remain silent in her presence. It was the oddest thing. Anytime one of the Weasleys passed by the portrait, hidden in an alcove by the stairs, would scream a slew of profanity and slander at the red headed tribe until the curtains hanging before the portrait could be pulled shut. Yet whenever Hermione darted pass, nothing. Not a peep. Sirius thought that maybe having a muggleborn residing in the house was enough to leave his mother in stunned silence. Remus remained of the opinion that the old bat refused to sully herself with even screeching at someone she considered less. The Weasley brood’s theories ranged the gamut from plausible (Molly and Arthur) to outlandish (George and Fred). Hermione herself didn’t care so long as she could slip quietly at night into the kitchen and library without waking the entire household. 

Another quirk of the Black ancestral home resided in the kitchen. Kreacher. Hermione had been warned that the house elf had been thoroughly brainwashed by his late mistress’s ideals and would likely be rude and disrespectful. Surprisingly, to all those living under the roof, Kreacher acted almost deferential in his treatment of her. The expected mutterings of mudblood and other derogatory statements had yet to make an appearance in the week since Hermione had moved in. In fact every night that Hermione would seek sanctuary in the library after a nightmare, Kreacher could be found waiting with a tea tray ready to serve. She’d been putting off asking about the odd behavior from the house elf, not entirely sure she’d like the answers found. There were more important things to worry about than the behavioral patterns of a house elf. 

Reaching the kitchen, it was no surprise to find the house elf in question waiting with a cup of tea prepared just the way she like it. 

“Miss not sleep?” Kreacher asked worriedly as he handed over the fine china, steaming curling from it’s contents. 

“Not tonight I’m afraid. Thank you for the tea Kreacher. I’m sorry you’re missing your own bed because of me.”

“It is no trouble Miss. Kreacher is happy to serve the House of Black. May Kreacher suggest asking the black robed one for the potion that puts Miss to sleep? Kreacher heard Faithless Master and his Wolf talking this morning. Black Robes and the Spectacled Cat be visiting again tomorrow.”

It took Hermione a moment to realize Kreacher was talking about Professors Snape and Mcgonagall. “If it comes down to it Kreacher I’ll brew it myself. Isn’t there a potions lab in the basement? Do you think Sirius would let me use it?” 

“Yes, Miss. Late Master Regulus’s own lab. Miss can use. Kreacher will clean it especially for Miss,” Kreacher eagerly responded.

Hermione hastened to assure the house elf that any additional cleaning wouldn’t be necessary, not wanting to create more work for him. “No, no, no. I’m sure if needed I can manage, Kreacher. There may be old ingredients that need disposed of properly. I’ll ask tomorrow about it I promise. Thank you again for the tea. Why don’t you head to bed? There’s no reason for both of us to be tired tomorrow.”

“Yes Miss. Goodnight Miss. Miss be calling Kreacher if Miss needs anything.” And with that final admonition, Kreacher apparated away with a slight crack. Hermione was slowly getting over the biases that had fueled S.P.E.W. Having the bond between elves and wizarding families finally explained in detail had done much to quell her ire over what she had seen as the enslavement of an entire race. In reality the bond between an elf and their family boosted the elves innate magical abilities. The better cared for family, the stronger the elf. It was a truly symbiotic relationship. 

“You’ve bewitched my house elf Hermione. I can’t even get him to come when I call for him half the time, and here he is, waiting up just to make you a spot of tea. What’s your secret?” 

Jumping at the unexpected voice, Hermione turned to see Sirius lounging in the kitchen doorway. To Hermione’s eyes, the time spent living under an actual roof with meals that weren't hastily nicked from some unsuspecting witch's larder had done the animagus a world of good. No longer skin and bones, Sirius had filled out his lean muscles a bit and lost some of the haunted look in his eyes. Hermione surmised the latter, at least, had to do with one former Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor if the lingering glances and touches between the two were any indication. It was good to see him on the mend after what must have been a horrible two years on the run. 

As Sirius moved into the room to make himself a cup of tea, Hermione finally broke out of her daze to answer him. “If I knew I’d tell you.,” she shrugged, thoughts of why the house elf in question had taken such a liking to her swirling through her head. “What are you doing up anyway? Don’t you have some important meeting tomorrow that us children aren't supposed to know about? You should be sleeping.” Hermione grinned cheekily up at Sirius.

“I could say the same for you, cub,” Sirius retorted clicking his tongue in mock disapproval. “Up again to raid the library? Or is something plaguing that big brain of yours?” he asked shrewdly. 

Hermione felt his eyes piercing through the dim light provided by gas lamps set to low. “What can I say? The Black Library is filled with books that not even the Restricted Section at Hogwarts has, and I don’t need a permission slip to access them,” she deflected, latching on to the plausible excuse for her late night wanderings. Anything to avoid talking about the nightmare that haunted her every sleeping moment. 

“Well, don’t stay up too late. Your presence is needed tomorrow, we have a lot to discuss and even more to accomplish.” With that pronouncement, Sirius downed the rest of his drink and headed for his bed, a final “Goodnight cub,” tossed in his wake. 

Wondering at the cryptic statement, Hermione picked up the tea service left for her and headed to the library. There was no point in wasting the night when there were books to be read. 

The Black Library was magnificent in spite of the signs of neglect that permeated the room. Tall bookshelves mostly filled to the brim with books and tomes, they towered along the walls, silent sentinels of knowledge. Dusty couches that were deceptively opulent, their rather plain looks belying the comfort provided. Deep seated armchairs perfect for curling up in near the hearth of an ornate fireplace. Frankly, Hermione thought it one of the better kept rooms in the entire household. The entirety of Grimmauld Place stank of decay and Dark magics. Hermione hoped that one of the talking points at the meeting later that day would be the state of the building with an eye to making it more hospitable. The large property was too much for a single house elf to have kept up for over a decade. 

When she and the Weasleys had first arrived at Sirius and Remus’s request it had taken the better part of the day to make a few rooms livable. Namely the kitchen, a few bedrooms and bathrooms. The state of the house was appalling and not fit for human residence. Hermione knew there had to have been a reason behind her summons, but so far none of the adults had been forthcoming with answers. Hopefully tomorrow she would find out the reason behind the invitation. Logically, Hermione thought it had to do with the return of Voldemort. There was safety to be found in numbers after all. Of course, the hushed whisperings she had noticed between the adult members of the household indicated that far more was going on than met the eye. 

Setting down the tea service on a low table near her newly found favorite armchair, Hermione ambled over to the thick mahogany shelves lining the walls, her fingers ghosting over the spines, plucking out books at random as she went. 

Hermione wasn’t sure what she looking for. As happy as she was with a book and a spot in front of a fire, she had questions that needed answers. Her problem though was tied up in the fact that she had no idea where to start looking for them. There was a reason Voldemort hadn’t truly died the night he attacked the Potters. There was a reason he had haunted the living as a wraith until his return almost a month ago. But even with the Black library filled as it was with knowledge on obscure magics she still needed a direction in which to search. 

Returning to what Remus had started dubbing “her” chair, Hermione summoned parchment and a self-inking quill and started making a list. If she was expected to attend Sirius’s gathering tomorrow she was going to make a dent in her search for answers. Maybe Professor Snape would have some ideas for her. If she could get him to talk to her without sneering that was. 

The night passed quickly for Hermione. All too soon, sounds of shuffling and pans banging on the stove could be heard from the kitchen. Molly or Remus was awake. They were the only ones to ever rise with the sun. Stifling a yawn, Hermione stood and stretched out the kinks from her late night studying. She decided a cup of coffee was in order before getting ready to face the day. Making quick work of putting everything back in it’s place, she levitated the tea tray in front of her and went to see which of the two early birds had woken first. 

It was Remus. 

“May the gods of caffeine always smile upon you, Professor.” Hermione stated as she set her dirty dishes to wash themselves and started pouring herself a cup of the already half empty coffee pot. Ignoring the look of concern he gave her, she practically inhaled the first cup, it’s heat stinging a little on the way down. 

“Did you get any sleep, cub?” Remus questioned her as she doctored her second cup heavily with cream and sugar. A habit picked up from her mother, the first cup of coffee in the morning was always black and bitter, the second light and sweet. 

“Nope. I lost track of time. I’ll go to bed early tonight to make up for it.” Hermione felt guilty for lying to Remus, but it was better than the alternative of questions she didn’t feel like answering. She would deal with her sleeplessness on her own, there was no point in making a fuss when there were other, more important things to worry about. Her nightmares could wait. Lord Voldemort could not. 

Attempting to divert the subject Hermione asked, “So what time are Professors Mcgonagall and Snape arriving? I’m assuming this has to do with the return of Voldemort. Or possibly with Harry? I’m assuming at some point this summer he’ll be coming here? Surely getting him away from those awful Dursleys should be a priority. Oh. And what about Sirius? Has anyone come up with a way to clear his name? I was doing some research last night about just that. There is some precedence for using pensieve memories as testimony, and with his immediate incarceration without trial, it may be possible to convince the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to at least consider giving him a proper trial.” 

“Hermione. Take a breath. We’re working on that and I promise we will go everything later today. Sirius and I have no intention of letting Harry stay at the Dursleys for a second longer than needed. We also have no intention of leaving you in the dark about the measures needed to be taken against Voldemort. Now. Finish your drink cub and go get ready. Breakfast will be done in about twenty minutes. If you hurry, you may just beat the ravening hordes of locusts.” Remus admonished, momentarily distracted from Hermione’s all night study session. 

“All right. I’m going. And please tell Ron not to eat everything in sight if I’m not back in time. Who needs a plague of locusts when you have him around?”


	2. Plots and Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to MichelleLynn for prereading for me!!

Breakfast with the Weasleys in residence was always a boisterous affair, Sirius thought. This is what the house should always have had. Light. Warmth. The only thing missing from the riot and noise was Harry. A fact that would be remedied soon enough if he and Remus had any say in the matter.

As Fred tossed a blueberry muffin across the table to George, and Ginny and Percy argued over who got the jug of orange juice first, Sirius watched as Hermione walked in, her “Good morning everyone.” largely unnoticed by the group surrounding the table, drowned out as it was by the noise and confusion.  

Sirius found it slightly telling that Molly, with her mother-henning habits, showed no notice of the dark circles under Hermione’s eyes. It was apparent someone was still holding a slight grudge over Rita Skeeter’s articles. Sighing internally, Sirius wondered when the woman would stop believing everything written in the Prophet. He was fairly certain if it told her the sky was red and the grass cerulean, she would believe it. He wondered if the matriarch was more concerned about the potential loss of adding Hermione to her own brood through marriage than the perceived broken heart of Harry. Either way for whatever reason, Molly had chosen to overlook the lack of sleep present in Hermione.

According to Remus, she had admitted to staying up the entire night reading. That made every night since she’d arrived. They’d have to make time to take her to St. Mungos before the week was over. If he was right the girl was suffering from nightmares. Not that he blamed her, after everything she and Harry and Ron had been through, it would have been surprising if she wasn’t. Ron had already been to visit the Mind Healers, he knew this for a fact from Arthur. Dumbledore had mentioned taking Harry the night of the third task, although he’d only believe it once Harry himself had confirmed it.  Why no one had thought to take Hermione was a mystery to him. Even if the girl was managing to hide her more obvious symptoms, it should have been at least brought up to her.

One more topic to discuss with Minerva and Snape. Now there had been a shock. Snape. When he had first contacted the potions master, he had expected a large level of animosity, if not outright dismissal. The curt civility and willingness to listen expressed by his former enemy had threw Sirius for a loop. He had prepared several arguments to induce Snape to listen to him. None of them had been needed. While far from pleasant, the pleas for help had not fallen on deaf ears. He thought it might have to do with the information that it had not been Sirius that betrayed the Potters. Betrayed Lily.  Not that he would ever ask the taciturn Potions Master for his reasonings, never look a gift horse in the mouth and all that. No, it was better to leave some things in the dark where they belonged.

Calling out above the din Sirius attempted to gather the group’s attention. His first attempts fell tragically short in the face of a good breakfast. Deciding enough was enough he stood and bellowed. “QUIET!”

He grinned as the noise level dropped immediately. “Sorry. Now that I have your attention. I have several announcements. First and foremost; As some of you are aware I have invited several people over today to discuss various measures that need to be taken, not only to ensure Harry’s well being, but a few other matters as well.” Turning to face Molly and Arthur he continued. “ I know how you feel about having the children present, but at the very least I am going to have to insist on Ron and Hermione attending today. It does concern them after all.”

“It may concern them, but they're _ just _ children. I will  _ not _ be a party to involving them in what amounts to war. Ron and Hermione can join the rest of the children upstairs when the time comes.” Molly huffed, clearly intent on enforcing her decree.

Sirius was about to retort when Hermione quietly spoke up. “Mrs. Weasley, I’m afraid that your assessment of this situation is clearly misinformed. Allow me to clarify it for you. One. Neither Harry, Ron, or myself have been just children in quite some time. If some of the trials we have faced ever since first year haven’t disabused you of that notion, then by all means let me provide you with the memories. I’m sure we can find a pensieve somewhere and you can see first hand the things we’ve faced and triumphed over.”

Sirius watched as Molly opened her mouth to reply, only to be cut off by Hermione’s swift glare. “Two. While I admit you have every right to keep Ron away from this meeting, after all he is not yet of age and you are his mother. However that does not garner you the right to decide for me. That is a decision that falls to my own parents and in the case of their absence it would fall to the adults designated as responsible in their place.”

Molly’s look of triumph was short lived as Hermione continued, “Which in this case would be Remus and Sirius.  _ They  _ were the ones to pick me up from home and bring me here.  _ They _ were the ones who requested my parents permission to stay the summer, ultimately  _ they _ are the ones my parents will hold responsible for my well being. So I’d say the question of my attendance falls to  _ them _ .” Sirius nodded at Hermione’s unspoken question of whether he would allow it and watched as she turned her gaze back to Molly.

“And finally, since I will apparently be attending this meeting, you may as well let the others come. You can’t exactly force me to not repeat everything I hear to them. And rest assured I will. They deserve to know.”

It was enough to make Sirius crow with laughter, if only he didn't have to be the adult in this situation. Some days he hated time and all that it entailed. Clearing his throat to divert the incredulous stares away from Hermione, Sirius picked up the thread of the conversation. “The cub’s right Molly. We can’t keep them safe on a shelf forever. They need to be prepared and knowledge is half the battle. I’m not saying we make them take an active role. In fact I’m whole heartedly against that,” holding up a finger to stall Molly’s interruption, he continued, “But they  _ do _ need to be prepared. And it starts today.” With that proclamation Sirius grabbed his coffee cup and left the room. Molly couldn’t harangue him if he avoided her.

Twenty years ago had someone told him that he would one day take a position of authority, Sirius would have laughed in their face. In fact he had.  It had been a few months before Harry had been born, before the Potters had gone under Fidelius and Sirius had made a joke about James’s impending fatherhood. James had rebutted that one day Sirius would have to grow up. Of course, Sirius had never considered at the time exactly what would cause him to assume adult responsibilities. He never would have thought that James and Lily would die. He never thought that he would find Harry in an abusive home. He never thought that Dumbledore would have condoned leaving a child in such a place. But as the Bard once wrote; “What’s past is prologue.” James and Lily had died. Harry had been abused by that shrew of an aunt and her husband. Dumbledore had knowing let Harry return there for the past four years. All of which led to Sirius’s current predicament of having to act the adult. Time was a complete and utter bitch.

The next few hours were spent closeted away with Buckbeak in the upper levels of the house. Had anyone been listening, they would have heard Sirius grumbling about responsibilities and familiars that should realize they weren’t meant to be familiars.  It pained him to keep such a noble beast in such a confined area, but the London townhouse did not have the space to let the beast roam free, and strangely the hippogryph refused to leave when Sirius had broken the chains the Ministry had put around it’s neck.

Deciding to add “buy a house near a forest” to his ever growing to do list, Sirius made his way down to the parlor, Minerva and Snape would be arriving soon. No need to give Snape a reason to snipe at him. The man had enough ammunition as it was.

It was with some satisfaction that Sirius saw Ron sitting on a sofa conversing with Hermione. It may not have been the entire brood, but Ron was an acceptable compromise.  It was a start.

Soon after stepping foot into the room, the fireplace flared to life, bright green flames releasing the figures of Snape and Minerva. Sirius waited silently as Remus got their guests settled with offers of tea and biscuits. Both of which were declined. He was in agreement, best to get things sorted and out of the way. The quicker they could start taking action the better.

“Right. Now that everyone is here we can get started.” Striding across the room, Sirius took up a spot in front of the gather assembly. “There’s a war coming. You all know it. However before we can deal with that we need to deal with our small problem of leadership. So.” Sirius waited a beat, his flair for the dramatic overwhelming his need to get to the point.

“We’re gonna stage a coup.” Grinning madly, he waited for his words to sink in as he watched the faces before him carefully. Molly looked indignant as her son glanced around the room confusedly. Arthur and Remus simply exuded resignation, Remus going so far as to exaggerate a sigh for Sirius’s benefit. Minerva, ever the consummate teacher, looked down over her glasses at him as if daring him to continue with such foolishness. The best reactions though came from Hermione and Snape. Snape’s reaction was one of concealed intrigue, while Hermione looked as if the cogs were turning in that brain of hers as she tried to decipher the joke. The only problem being there was no joke. Sirius had every intention of turning the wizarding world on it’s head if that meant his godson would be safe. He would tear their world apart and rebuild it if that’s what it came down to. This nonsense with Harry risking his life was at an end.

“I’m sure you all are wondering what exactly I have in mind. First stage of the plan is to start the paperwork transferring custody of Harry from that shrew Petunia to myself. Remus and I have already started the process with a Muggleborn solicitor who chose to work in the Muggle world. Which leads me to points two and three.  Monetary incentive for Dursley to sign the papers. Meaning I need access to the Black family vaults. That is on the agenda for tomorrow. Quick trip to Gringotts to confirm my status as the head of the Black family, a swift withdrawal and then off to sign the paperwork. A few hours of effort and Harry will be home where he belongs. And that brings me to point four. While at Gringotts I have every intention of hiring a team of curse breakers to finish going through the house here. Molly as much as I appreciate your efforts on making this house habitable, the fact of the matter is there are far too many dark objects, courtesy of my father, loitering around the place. Much better to hire in some professionals now than wait for one of the children to get cursed. And once I have the family ring I can order the house elves from the rest of the Black owned properties to make an appearance and get the house in order. Much quicker than doing it all by hand.”

“Why pray tell do you need us then, seeing as you have this entire venture planned out.” Snape drawled as Sirius paused to take a breath. “Surely we are unneeded?”

“Now, now. No need for hostility. I was getting to that. We need information and out of the old order the two of you are the most likely to be able to obtain it.”

It was at that point Sirius was interrupted.

“Order?” asked Hermione.

Around the same time Minerva asked “What information could we possibly obtain that you don’t have already?”

Hermione’s question was answered by Remus before Sirius could start to explain. “The Order of the Phoenix. It was founded by Dumbledore during the last war to oppose Voldemort.”

Sirius followed up with the answer to MInerva’s question before Hermione could start a line of inquiry that would take hours to satisfy, he made a mental note to follow up with her later after the two professors left. “As for the information we need... for starters you can find out what Dumbledore is hiding concerning Voldemort. How he managed to survive, I’m sure the conniving old man has at least an inkling as to the reason. Why Voldemort went after the Potters in the first place? You have to admit he was rather closed mouthed at the time he sent them into hiding. It had to have been something major for old moldy to attack directly.  It may be the reason he keeps attacking Harry. Although we can’t rule out pure revenge as his motive for that. Either way we need the information out of Dumbledore's hands. He’s been pulling all of our strings for far too long and I plan to fix that. We won’t win if everyone is kept in the dark and we leave this war in the hands of the children. They never should have had to face Voldemort as many times as they have. Hell after Harry’s first year something should have been done. Dumbledore knew something was stirring even then and yet he did nothing. ”

Sirius knew he was getting louder and more irate as he talked, he knew but couldn’t seem to stop. Every time he thought about what the great Albus Dumbledore had put  _ his _ godson through he saw red. The war that was hovering on the horizon might have been prevented if Dumbledore had just shared his knowledge. Instead he had kept quiet and Harry and his friends had paid the price time and again.

“That man is not fit to be the leader of the light. He has  _ knowingly _ left a child in an abusive home. He has willfully kept the secret of Voldemort’s continued existence for the past  _ four years.  _ It is time someone else takes the reins so we can stop this madman once and for all.”

“I suppose you are volunteering for the position then Black? Although there is one gaping flaw in this little coup of yours.  I wonder how you plan to lead from the confines of this house. Correct me if I’m wrong, but aren’t you still hunted like a rabid  _ dog _ ? Or, like all Gryffindors, are you planning on flying by the seat of your pants and praying to not get caught?” Snape spat out.

“As if I don’t have a plan in place for that as well. Really, it’s as though you’ve forgotten I was raised by a family full of Slytherins. We always have plans upon plans. Which is why the cub and Ron are here today.” His next words were directed towards the two children. “I know this is going to be hard for you and if you refuse I will find another way, but I would like for you to give me your memories.”

Pausing to take a deep breath, what he was about to ask of the children was nothing short of cruel. He hated that they had gone through the events once and here he was about to ask for them to relive it all over. He would definitely have to make sure Hermione saw a Mind Healer soon.

“I need your memories not only of the night in your third year when I ‘escaped’, but the night of Voldemort’s resurrection as well.”


	3. Memories of mayhem

_ “It’s a bloody portkey. Merlin and Morgana how the hell could I miss it?” Hermione swore under her breath as she pulled Ron to his feet, tossing a few quick excuses to Molly Weasley about a fictional banner forgotten in the dormitories. Ignoring the look of astonishment on Ron’s face at her swearing, she dragged him along behind her racing towards a secluded spot on the outskirts of the large crowd gathered to witness the final task of the tournament.  _

_ Once she was sure they were safe from prying eyes, she resolutely raised her wand, “Accio Harry’s cloak.” _

_ “Hermione! What are you doing?” Ron hissed at her. “We’re gonna miss the rest of the task. Harry looked like he was close to the cup!” _

_ “I know but we have to stop him! The cup is a portkey! Someone is trying to kidnap Harry. Don’t you see? This is the reason he was entered in the first place! Not because someone wanted him dead… no whoever put his name in the Goblet of Fire wanted to steal him right from under the Headmaster’s nose! Oh! Why didn’t I see it before now?” Starting to pace as she waited for the cloak to reach them from the castle, Hermione muttered to herself. “We don’t have a lot of time. Will Bombarda work on the hedges? Maybe Incendio? Should I Accio a few brooms from the Quidditch lockers?” _

_ Her mutterings came to an abrupt halt as Ron firmly grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little. “Calm down ‘Mione. Bombarda will work, the hedges aren’t magically protected. When Fleur sent up sparks Professor Sinistra was able to walk right through them to get to her. We’ll get to Harry in time.” _

_ Breathing steadily, Hermione pushed back the edges of panic and scanned the skies for Harry’s cloak. If it didn’t arrive soon she was going to blast her way through without it. Consequences be damned. _

_ Not quickly enough for Hermione, the cloak whizzed towards her and Ron, it’s shimmering barely discernable in the dim light coming from the quidditch pitch. Snatching it out from the air, she efficiently covered herself and Ron as best she could. They were getting too tall for the cloak to adequately cover more than one of them at a time. _

_ Grabbing Ron’s hand yet again, the pair raced towards the edges of the maze. They would have to be quick, once the first Bombarda was cast, the crowd would know something was happening. They didn’t have time to deal with the adult’s politics. Harry was close to the cup now. Better to beg forgiveness later if she was wrong. _

_ Pulling up short at the outer edge of the hedge maze, Hermione stuck her wand hand out through the cloak towards the leafy barrier before them. Half hoping that whatever magic let the Professors enter easily would do the same for them, she growled a bit when nothing happened. Her anger at the whole situation was enough to cause the force of her spell to obliterate three rows of the massive hedge that formed the third task.  Pulling Ron along behind her, she hissed at him to keep an eye out for whatever obstacles and traps that had been set to stop the champions.  They had little enough time to make it through to the middle as it was, let alone deal with anything else that would pop up in their way. _

_ Cast. Run. Cast. Run. Cast. Run. The maze had started to take on a dream like quality to Hermione as they steadily made their way to the center. The only obstacle they had faced, which to Hermione shouted out she was right, had been a bog like area filled with Will O’ Wisps.  A ‘Dark’ Creature that a first year could easily ignore.  The bog itself was easily circumvented, after all why bother trying to wade through the muck when they could go around. Efficiency and speed were the order of the day. _

_ Eventually she and Ron made it to the center. Not a moment too soon either. Time seemed to slow down as she and Ron raced towards the duo of Cedric and Harry reaching towards the cup, their confusion at the hedge exploding slowing their movements. Out of breath and winded and far too late for their shouts to have any effect, Hermione did the only thing she could think of at the time. With a burst of speed she used her and Ron’s combined momentum to knock Cedric away from the Triwizard Cup. Using the hand still holding onto Ron, she grabbed hold of the cup, intent on yanking it from Harry’s grasp and tossing it before the portkey she was certain the cup had been turned into activated. _

_ She was too late even for that. The familiar pull behind her navel was proof enough of that fact. _

_ The nauseating ride was brought to end with a sickening lurch. Sometime in the middle of transportation, the invisibility cloak had fallen off her, leaving only Ron covered. Thankfully breathing in the fresh air she urged her stomach to stop flip flopping around. _

_ “Hermione? What are you doing here? Where are we? Why are we..” Harry’s line of questioning fell short as a Body Bind Curse and Stunner Charm flew through the air and struck him. _

_ “Stun the girl. She may prove useful. And bring the boy. We don’t have much time, the potion is nearly complete.” A shiver of fear ran through Hermione at the  voice ordering her capture. The adrenaline that had been coursing through her during the mad run through the maze stood her in good stead as she instinctively ducked behind a large stone of some sort, pulling Ron with her and narrowly avoiding a red beam of light. _

_ “A stunning spell,” she thought. Her mind racing with possibilities, she hissed at Ron, her words almost tumbling over themselves in their haste to be known. “Be quiet, don’t let them know you’re here. I don’t know the reversal to what they hit Harry with, you’re his best chance at escape right now. I’m going to try to draw some of them off. Try to stay safe. And whatever you do, don’t take off that cloak.” _

_ Grimly she ignored Ron’s muttered, “Don’t get yourself killed ‘Mione.” And cautiously rose her head above the stone headstone they were hiding behind. In the darkness she could hardly make out the two masked and robed figures stalking towards their hiding spot. _

_ If she was going to run she had to do it then. Shifting to her feet, Hermione cast a few jinxes and hexes in the direction of the men making their way towards her hiding spot. Not wasting time to see if any hit their intended targets, she ran off.    _

_ Hermione had no idea how much time had passed. All she knew was the harsh pants of her breath, the flashes of red filling the cool night air, the sound of the rough gravestones exploding as spell after spell did their damage. Fear gripped her heart as she stumbled,falling to the ground, she was unable to run any longer. Breathing heavily, she tried to slow the staccato rhythm of her heart. It was no use, her unseen assailants were coming for her. She had no idea if the boys were even still alive. There was no escape. _

_ The bright red streaks of spells tapered off, it was if they knew she couldn’t go any further. Quietly she lay on the cold ground hoping to catch the men following her unawares.Her hand in a bruising grip on her wand. Minutes stretched into eternity as she waited, her breathing slowing in small increments. Eventually the anticipation got to her. Cautiously she looked around, not seeing any movement in her immediate area she slowly stood up. Tensed for an attack, she examined her surroundings more carefully. _

_ She was alone. _

_ Her mind racing as to why, she could only conclude that whatever potion they needed Harry for was either compete or needed attending to. Either way she needed to find the boys. Carefully making her way back the way she came, Hermione was surprised when a bright light filled the graveyard, clearly illuminating a crowd of Death Eaters in the distance. She gasped when two figures were lifted in the air and placed down between her and the group. Their wands connected by a golden string of light. Edging closer to the battling figures, she was shocked to see Harry and a man whose snake-like visage was snarling with rage. _

_ The night filled with light and bird song. _

_ Unsure as to what exactly was happening, Hermione stood transfixed, unable to move for fear of breaking the spell. Moments passed as both wizards struggled to dominate the will of the other. All too soon the light was extinguished. _

_ “Hermione! Ron! The cup!” Harry’s voice cut through the sudden darkness. _

_ Racing towards the sound of Harry’s shout, Hermione pushed her body into one last sprint. Sobbing with relief that both of her boys were alive, she grasped the infernal cup that had brought them to the graveyard, her muscles screaming in agony even as the portkey activated once again. _

Hermione shuddered as the memory was pulled from her head, the glowing silver strand placed into a potion vial for safekeeping. Looking up into the eyes of Sirius, she saw a flicker of something, understanding perhaps, before he diverted his attention to Professor Snape who stood next to Ron, extracting his memories of the same night. 

“Here,” Remus said handing her a bar of chocolate, “Eat. You’ll feel better.”

Smiling her thanks, Hermione took a bite of the sweet confection. It was amazing really, the propensity of magical chocolate to make a person feel better, muggle chocolate just could not compare.

Swallowing, she asked, “What now?”

“Now we wait. There’s nothing to be done until our Gringotts appointment tomorrow. Today was about preparation and getting a few key players on the same page. We have a lot of work ahead of us, and this is only just the start. Once Sirius claims his inheritance tomorrow morning, we have a meeting at the Ministry. Cornelius Fudge may be a pompous windbag at times but the man does know how to maneuver through the political mire. If we can convince him that reopening Sirius’s case is a sound political move, then we have a firm ally on our side. The man is nothing if not a paragon of self preservation. He’ll do anything to remain in office. And supporting the Head of the Black Family is generally a good move. Even in it’s disrepair the Black name still holds a lot of power. ”

“I see. So while Voldemort shores up his defenses and rebuilds his position in the wizarding world, we do the same. Take over control of the Ministry and Wizengamot before he can. Petition the Ancient and Noble Houses that stood neutral in the first war to join our cause, inform the ones who opposed Voldemort originally. Maybe even go so far as to try and convince the ones who backed him into taking a neutral stance this time around. Starve the bastard of followers. No followers, no army. No army, no war. Or at least a short vicious one.”

Remus beamed at Hermione’s immediate grasp of the situation, “You really are the brightest witch of your age aren’t you? It’s gonna take a lot of work, but we have some time yet.”

Hermione turned her attention to Ron who was coming out of his trance, the silver gleam floating from the end of Professor Snape’s wand. Murmuring a quick “Excuse me for a moment please.” Hermione rose from her seat and walked over to Ron, holding out the rest of her chocolate bar. From the paleness of his face Ron looked shaken and about to pass out. He needed the chocolate more than she did right now. After all she could always go get more from the kitchen but Ron looked like if he even stood at that moment he’d keel right over.

She shuddered to think what Ron had endured during the night of Voldemort’s return, the bits and pieces she had heard in the hospital wing as they each told their tale to Headmaster Dumbledore had painted a horrific scene. She had no idea how he didn’t wake up each night in a cold sweat like she did.

“Fanks, ‘Mioghne. Fis choghlagt is relly goughd.”

It took her a moment to understand the garbled words coming from Ron’s chocolate filled mouth, as the half masticated confection slurred his words almost beyond comprehension. “You’re welcome. Although if you really wanted to thank me, maybe swallow first before talking Ron. I truly don’t need a front row seat to the beginnings of your digestion process.”

She watched as Ron visibly swallowed, looking abashed at his lack of manners. “Sorry Mione.”

‘Shaking her head at him, Hermione laughed a bit before replying. “I guess I’ll forgive you.”

“How magnanimous of you Miss Granger. However if the two of you have finished your discussion on the horrendous eating habits of Mr. Weasley here, I have one more memory to extract before I can be on my way.” interrupted Professor Snape, his dry tone straightening Hermione’s spine as if she was once more sitting in Potions class.

“I’m sorry Professor. I thought you were finished already.” Hermione apologized quickly. Moving out of the way she wandered over to where Remus, Sirius and Arthur were conversing quietly by the fireplace.

“Hey cub. How are you feeling? “ Sirius asked, concern written across his features. “We were just discussing moving this party to the Burrow for a few days just long enough to get this place sorted. I’ve offered to put the Burrow under Fidelius for Molly and Arthur. The spell doesn’t take that long to cast and we could do it tomorrow morning before Remus and I head to Diagon Alley tomorrow.”

“Speaking of tomorrow. Would it be possible if I came with you? I know tomorrow is a busy day as it is, but I’d like to stop at home to pick up a few things and ask permission to stay the entire summer. If you and Remus don’t mind my staying that is. I know you only planned on having me for two weeks but I’d like to help as much as I can.”

“We’d be glad to have you, cub. I’m sure Harry will be glad  for you to spend the summer here with us too. Maybe he’ll finally get you on a broom and out of the library at some point.” Sirius replied.

Beaming at the group, Hermione thanked Remus and Sirius, the darkness of reliving one of her worst memories fading under the thought of spending a relatively carefree summer with one of her best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
